


末路尽头

by Iodilnaire



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 末日au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 末日AU，OOC都是我的





	末路尽头

　　阿周那提着袋东西回来，用枪口撞了撞墙角熟睡的那人。白发的青年警觉地睁了眼睛，一个弹跳后匕首稳稳地架在阿周那的脖子上。  
　　“水和压缩饼干。”阿周那抬了抬下巴，故意往刃上蹭了一点。迦尔纳一个反手收起武器，匕首落回鞘里无声无息。阿周那把手里的东西给他，他接过来说了一句“谢谢”。  
　　阿周那看不惯他这个样子，两个人倚着墙根又坐了下来，隔了很长一段距离。迦尔纳咬开包装袋，饼干碎窸窸窣窣地落下来，掉了不少在卫衣的前兜里。他这身打扮有些滑稽，松松垮垮的卫衣罩在精瘦的身子上，看起来像个懵懂天真的青少年，但怀里抱的一杆枪和脚踝处的匕首却冷得吓人。  
　　迦尔纳三两下吃掉了那袋食物，给远处的人打了一条短讯。  
　　——有幸存者吗？  
　　玻璃破碎的声音响起，他反射性地紧张了一瞬间，意识到那是阿周那的手机铃声。他原来调了静音，又因为某些原因把声音开了。短讯顺利传达，阿周那移动手指，也回了一条短讯。  
　　——没有，墙又往前推了一公里。  
　　核电厂里大陆还远，在能源用尽以前还能持续不断地供电。基站还在运作，电流像滚烫的血液不息地涌向各家各户。城市是活的，像一场梦一样活着，夜晚一来路灯自动亮起，明如白昼，只是天堂和地狱有了同一个名字。  
　　这是病毒播散的第十三天，也是阿周那和迦尔纳还活着的第十三天。想要咒骂什么是不可能的了，他们从同一架直升机上下来，顶着救援队的名号，到头来队友全赔了进去，自身难保。  
　　“你还有多少发？”迦尔纳远远地问他。  
　　“13。”阿周那没摸弹匣，他一直在记着数。  
　　他想了想，起身走过去，把3枚子弹丢给他：“我这里还有19发。你擅长这个多一点。”  
　　迦尔纳的意思他明白的很，但觉得这话听起来像一句嘲讽。拗着想打一架的劲儿上来了，神经绷得很紧。  
　　然而下一秒怒火的发泄对象就从面前的人转移到了正从窗口爬进来的丧尸身上，迦尔纳被推到一边，一发子弹正中红心。  
　　“快走。”阿周那拽起背包转身就跑，也没想明白，他们这么努力地活下去是为了什么。  
　　唯一能庆幸的是这种该死的病毒没法隔物种传播，阿周那一脚踹爆一个丧尸的头，一面叹气：“这下还不如一条狗。”

　　迦尔纳做了个梦。  
　　他骑着一头大象，在深林里漫游。阳光透过叶隙照在脸上，说不出来的安心温暖，迦尔纳很喜欢干脆懒懒地坐着不动了。大象走得慢，一起一伏，像呼吸一样微微地晃动。他像坐在旋转木马上的小姑娘一样睡了过去，从一个梦陷入另一个梦里。  
　　他被阿周那拍醒了，很温柔的那种。他醒来，发现车开到了海上。面前有一条窄路，铁栅门被远远地甩在身后，海浪拍在礁岸上，一阵一阵，力度比阿周那拍醒他还要温柔。  
　　“这里有座废弃的军事基地。”阿周那抓紧了方向盘，向他解释，“我们可能可以联系到外头，顺便弄点防身的东西出来。”  
　　迦尔纳点点头，Strider被他拔出来，在手上没有目的地转动。这条路修的窄，一到涨潮的时候就彻底消失在海面以下，除了游过去就没有别的方法接近基地了。迦尔纳推开车顶窗，探了半个头出去，把狙击枪拎出来，架在车顶上。  
　　风割得他脸疼，但是他觉得隐隐的心情很好，没有压力。大概是因为阿周那很配合的没有冷战，但他们也没有什么心情冷战了。  
　　大门的锁是被迦尔纳一枪打开的。旧式的锁，一打坏就自动开了门，也意味着他们不在短时间内解决问题，涨潮之后也得淹死在这里。没有丧尸的痕迹，大概是丧尸也到不了这里，阿周那油门踩到底直接冲进去，迦尔纳半个身子还在外面，差点被建筑切掉头。  
　　他趴下来得及时，背上贴着天花板进去，艰难地缩回车里面。  
　　阿周那回头，一副以为他早就已经进来的样子：“下去看看？”  
　　迦尔纳点了点头：“嗯。”

　　他们回程不是很顺利。进来的时候铁栅门被阿周那严严实实地锁住了，回去的时候那里堆了一堆丧尸，前仆后继地堵在门口，不少被挤到海里，淹死了漂在海上。他们看得算多的，还是觉得恶心反胃。  
　　“回去么？”迦尔纳问，“还是手榴弹？”  
　　没有区别。  
　　回去就是等着涨潮被淹死，手榴弹等于把门一起炸开，他们没有那么多弹药来对付这些活死人。“站在这里会吸引更多的过来。”迦尔纳解释道，“刚才在基地里我看到有个紧急的封闭措施，可以隔住两三天水。”  
　　阿周那想起来以前看的一部电影，《火星救援》，男主角在没了门的住宿舱里顽强地生活了好几十天，用塑料布加固。只是他们现在没有塑料布，只有一个可以用来临时承压的封闭环。  
　　“我把它改造一下。”阿周那最后还是说道。  
　　迦尔纳点了点头。  
　　他们危险地给车掉了个头，开了回去。路上是迦尔纳抓的方向盘，阿周那突然凑上去吻了他一下，在发抖，很不正常的一个亲吻。  
　　“我们不会死。”迦尔纳最后只能说一句这样的话。  
　　阿周那觉得不可思议——这种关头他还能这么顽强地假装淡定。

　　他躺在他身边，快忘了这是他亲生的哥哥。迦尔纳最近越来越贪恋睡眠，几乎是死去的那种。他们消耗的体力太大，没什么物资补给，只能说幸好进来之前他们去附近一家食品店搬了一个月的存粮，军用的车也比较结实。  
　　基地里自带的能源没有停过，阿周那睡不着，打开手机，看到上面显示的无信号。基地内部都是这样，绝赞的隔绝效果。  
　　灯光下迦尔纳的侧脸越发苍白，阿周那以为自己快要失去他了。他着了魔一样亲吻他，没搞懂以前自己在做什么。他常常跟他针锋相对，现在看来都是一些没有意义的行为，只是吸引注意力一样幼稚的恨意而已。  
　　迦尔纳没有醒，体温很低，让他以为自己在亲吻一具会呼吸的橡胶模型。

　　水涌进来了。  
　　临时救急的胶圈还是没能撑过去，他们果然还是没有电影里的那种好运气。迦尔纳用填补材料堵上了车的排气口，阿周那把汽油箱给卸了，座椅、发动机，全部被弃置抛开。他们钻进车里面，封起车窗。  
　　“会被闷死的。”阿周那头疼地想。  
　　但是也比浮肿的样子好。迦尔纳揉了揉他的脑袋，比他小几岁的弟弟平生第一次回应了他，把头枕了过来。他抱着他的脑袋多揉了一会儿，从来没有做过这件事情，觉得异样的新鲜。水淹上来了，换来迦尔纳一句：“你摸起来很舒服。”  
　　阿周那没说话，在他胸口依着睡过去了。

　　他们醒来的时候正好搁浅在了一座岛上。  
　　没有文明的痕迹，天气晴朗。迦尔纳搂着怀里的人，氧气消耗了太多，他艰难地踹了车门一脚，没反应，又用力蹬了几下，艰难地摸了出去。  
　　两个人并肩躺在沙滩上。海浪漫过他们的身体，是咸腥的、酸涩的、令人喜悦的味道。  
　　“该醒一醒了，阿周那。”他拍了拍身边人的脸颊，力度温柔。


End file.
